Check Mate to move
by AddisonMontgomeryMD
Summary: AddisonAlex story! Who will win the game they play with each other? Alex wakes up the next mornging, realizing alot more than that he just got lucky! Chapter 4 is up! FIC IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

((Hey guys! Here's a story for ya…Please Read and Review! Changing Fate will be updated by the end of next week for those of you waiting! This is an Addex story…))

Alex knew he had Addison fooled. The look on her face in the closet when he said he wasn't interested told him much more then he thought he knew. She was avoiding him because she **did** want him. That made his ego inflate by tons! The next few weeks were spent her staring at him and him giving her that smirk that he knew made her go wild.

What he didn't count on was there were moments where her staring went much more then lust and his smirk, went into a genuine smile and out of no-where…He started caring. The Ferry Boat Accident happened and he practically was on top of that case with Jane Doe. He had a lot to learn and Addison teaching him was just a plus.

He did learn a lot with Jane Doe. He learned a little bit about Addison's insecurities. When she asked him if anyone would notice if she went missing, he looked at her as if she was being a little ridiculous because _of course_ people would notice. But she brushed it off before he could say anything and jumped right back into being his teacher.

They toed the line. Moments like the kiss and moments like the closet and moments where he let her in and told her he'd notice if she went missing…were toeing the line. They both knew it. At least, he knew she knew because now she was watching what she was saying and acting as if she hadn't notice him staring.

This toeing of the line, it drove him up the wall. Her face was the first thing he looked for when he got to the hospital and the last name he looked for up on the Board to see if she had anymore surgeries before he went home. He'd go to Joe's and look around for her bright red hair and her trying to hide in the corner with her one drink she'd nurse all night. It was driving him so crazy that now when he went out of the house to the store or pretty much _anywhere_ outside the hospital he'd try and look nice, just in case he ran into her.

Alex let her know flat out that he wasn't interested and he had convinced his mind of that, but his actions were speaking louder than his words. With Addison, it was the opposite. It was the words and the actions she held back that he knew she was interested in him. She was scared. She believed his words. Addison really did think he wasn't interested.

The day things change started out as a normal day, just like any other. He showed up a little bit late, but changed quickly and everyone around him was more worried and talking out loud about their own drama. The difference between him and the loopy 4 was that his drama wasn't aired out loud.

Yang and Meredith were talking about an engagement party that could be held at Meredith's. Of course Yang was against it and was voicing her reasons loudly while Meredith on the other hand was saying, 'At least your boyfriend trusts you. Derek won't even let me shower alone!'

Izzie and George were just getting ready quietly, with Izzie interjecting phrases to George every now and then and Alex just figured they'd gotten into another fight. Izzie's sentence made him laugh a little though.

'I'm sorry George! I knew Callie was allergic to fish and I totally forgot Tuna is a fish product…' And after a few minutes of George not responding she went, 'so she really is red? A rash? All over?'

Alex pulled his scrub top over his head right as Dr. Bailey came in.

"Roooounds people! Let's go!"

Walking through the hallway Alex kept his eyes open for Addison, wondering when exactly she'd pop up. She always did during the rounds and she normally would ask for him. During the rounds though, all he saw were the usual people.

Dr. Burke was performing an open-heart surgery to repair a heart valve…Dr. Sheppard was removing a tumor from behind a man's right eye…Dr. Sloan was doing skin grafts and a few other minor surgeries. At the end of the rounds Dr. Bailey assigned everyone to someone and she waited until everyone had started to walk away before she turned to him.

"Dr. Karev. I was just informed by the chief that you were supposed to watch over Dr. Montgomery's Patients for a couple of hours." Dr Bailey handed over an envelope addressed to him. Alex didn't hear what she mumbled last, his concentration was on the fact that his name was written in Addison's handwriting on a letter. He was really confused. If Addison were coming in in a couple of hours, why would she be writing him?

"Take that, Go upstairs and read it. There are some instructions I guess." Dr. Bailey grabbed a few charts from the nurse's stations and turned back to him. "You better not mess it up…GO!"

Alex held that letter in his hands all the way up the elevator. Maybe it was lust letter, Addison telling him how hot he was and all the things she wanted to do to him. Or maybe it was a LIKE letter, where she told him she wanted him to be interested. He honestly knew that if Addison were to come up to him and tell him she's interested more than a boss should be, he'd probably admit the same thing back.

When he arrived up on the floor he headed for Addison's office for a little bit of privacy but was met with 2 men carrying in another desk!

"What the hell is this?? This office is taken by Dr. Montgomery!" Alex slid the letter into his lab coat pocket and headed straight over to cut them off. He was stopped by a male voice, who spoke so quietly Alex had to re think what he said.

"She's gone."

"How can she be…" Alex turned and sat Mark, looking quite as shocked as he did. He had folded his arms in front of his chest and he looked like he'd been standing there staring at Addison's office for days. "She's not gone…How can she leave she has a contract?"

"It's not binding, It never was." Mark moved from his spot from the middle of the hallway walking past Alex. "Damn it Addison, I made it 32 days."

Alex now took Mark's spot, staring at the office as the two men moved things into it. When did she leave? How long would she be gone? Was it a vacation or…? He pulled the letter out of his lab coat pocket and ripped it open, unfolding the page and started reading.

Karev-

Since there is not an attending for at least 4 hours today for Neonatal I just need you to watch over the 3 infants in ICU. You know the drill, look at their charts, write down changes, color, and weight and give the parents an update. Check on the patient in room 1420, she is on bed rest until further notice and with the Goal Week coming up, make sure to remind her that it's best for the twins she does _not_ watch any TV programs that will stress her out, I/e- One Life to Live. You know how high her blood pressure went whenever John arrested Michael and Rex. (Don't Ask, I looked up why she got upset.) Also, Dr. Bailey says she might have a few surgeries you could scrub in on with her if you get bored.

You have done a great job in this field and I hope our journey through teaching each other has helped you figure out that maybe this field isn't such a bad place to be after all.

Signed,

Addison Montgomery

P.S.- I'm not your boss anymore, too bad your not 'interested.' 259 Chief

Alex groaned slightly to himself and shook his head. He could practically picture her smirk while she wrote this. He re-read the note at least 40 times and couldn't figure out what the hell 259 Chief meant. First things first, he needed to get the to-do list done and then quickly. He never sped through doing so many things at once in his life. When he was finished he made his way up to Dr. Webber's office only to find Mark _and_ Derek there at the same time.

They were both sitting in his office shooting off questions and Alex, not wanting to let on he cared more than he should, stood outside the office door listening.

"Both of you CALM down… Addison resigned late last night. She showed up on my apartment doorstep, Bags packed and a plane ticket in her hand. She got a phone call from an old Colleague. I'm NOT saying which since she wants to be left alone, but she left to go help out the hospital. This is not a permanent; At least that's what she tried to shove down my throat. But, she looked exhausted guys and all she said to me was that she wanted a new beginning. With her past on her doorstep every 5 feet she couldn't do that here. We have to respect that, you both must respect that. She leaves tomorrow morning bright and early at 8 am."

"Good, I'll stop by her hotel room and talk her out of this nonsense." Mark stood up from his chair and Alex jumped back.

"Absolutely not, she checked out this morning anyways…I'm not telling you where's she's at but she's guarded pretty well. She's thought this through. We have to let her go."

Alex shook his head not wanting to hear anymore. Let her go? He didn't think so. Not when they were becoming friends and they were starting to trust each other. Not when she still had hell of a lot more to teach him and definitely not when he knew he never wanted anyone so bad in his life.

Was he in love with Addison? With all the eye-sex who knew. Alex walked away from the chief's office heading back to Addison's floor. He wasn't letting her go until he got what he wanted and what he wanted was an honest answer from her. They dodged the issue for too long. They held back their actions for way too damn long. If her last sentence meant what he thought it meant, it was a dare. She was daring him to come get her and was daring her to prove he was interested.

The thing about Alex Karev and dares were that he didn't normally take dares. A good game of chicken was fun yes, but when someone wanted action out of him he normally just wanted to frustrate the hell out of them and stay away and not do the thing they asked.

The past few months the game had been on his turf. He knew how to make Addison stutter or make her lean in closer to him. He had held the ball in his hand and made all the rules and she must think, just because she's leaving and she leaves him a letter everything was now going by her rules? He didn't think so.

Doubt crept into his mind as he continued his shift. She left for good tomorrow morning. What if they never did get to finish their game of turkey and she left? That meant she won right? Because she walked away before he could say or do anything? What the hell did 259 Chief mean?

Alex had no clue, all he knew was that his window to do anything was rapidly closing. He had approximately 12 hours to decide A) Go after her and play the game and end up exactly where he wanted or B) Ignore the letter and let her leave and think that she'll be back anyways. If he went with A, all he had to do was figure out that code and be on his way. If he went with B, He could finish his shift in peace and get to know the new Neo-natal doctor.

So many options and he wasn't sure what to do.

((Well! This originally was supposed to be a one shot, of Alex finding the letter and then realizing she held the power the whole time. But yeah, ideas started popping and I think I have a story planned out. There's a catch though…this story could go two ways! What do you think? Option A? Or Option B? Please review! Pleaaaaaaaase, Just hit that button and type in an Option and then your small tiny review:-D Please? Lol))


	2. Chapter 2

( Hey guys!! Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm going to go reply to the 1st chapter ones right now! LOL. They really push me to spit these out and they really do help make writing easier. I think you guys will be pretty happy with what Alex does! Please read and review! )

About 4 hours had passed and Alex still hadn't done anything. He was too busy trying to keep up with the new Neo-Natal Attending, who, unfortunately was a man and expected everything done within a certain time limit. It was getting pretty ridiculous all the B.S. crap this man wanted him to do. Half the stuff he didn't even know where to start with. He was so damn close to flipping the man off and going to find Mark, At least with Mark he'd have time to sit and think and maybe scrub in on something. Alex didn't think this man even knew how to teach anything except orders.

Finally after finishing the last minuscule thing the new attending made him do he walked away and headed down to the nurses station. He stepped onto the elevator and before the doors could slide shut Callie reached her hand out and stopped it stepping on next to him. He gave her a brief nod and a small smile. He didn't know her very well, besides that she was Callie O'Malley and that she was hot. So her getting even that smile from him was pretty damn good.

Her response to that smile wasn't exactly what he expected.

"Dr. Karev…" Callie stood next to him and glanced at him as she pushed her floor's button. "I have something I need you to pick up for me…" She trailed off and he just turned a little staring at her in confusion. He _never_ did anything for her, ever. Never was her intern and wasn't interested in being her's yet.

"Uh, Okay."

"There are some files I need you to pick up from the Chief's office and it's in my _mail box _too. You know, _box _221, you know, Underneath the ORTHO side." The way she emphasized_ box made_ him very suspicious but it was just an errand and something to do while he tried to find Dr. Bailey.

"O…kay." Alex said slowly, slightly annoyed with her speaking to him like he was two. He could take a hint, he knew what box number it was. "221 right?" He asked just to annoy her before she could get off the elevator.

Callie rolled her eyes. "You seriously don't have a clue what I'm really talking about…" She stepped off the elevator and turned. "I don't know what she see…" She stopped and just shook her head walking away.

Again that look of confusion was on Alex's face until the elevator doors slid shut again and he knew exactly what she was talking about. 'God damn it.' He wasn't trying to think about Addison and her letter of mumbo-jumbo, in fact he had been too damn busy to even really put anything into it. But here Callie was, and his mind was exactly back on it.

Alex was going to go pick up those files for her, but that was it! When he arrived at the mail box slots he looked for the box number 221 under Ortho but there wasn't a thing in her box. And it wasn't even her box! Who was the dumb-ass now? He turned to walk away but He couldn't. He literally was frozen to that spot.

"I am not playing her game; I am not playing her game." Alex mumbled to himself as he turned slowly to look at Box number 259. It was the Chief's box but Addison couldn't have been that stupid to put anything addressed to him there would she? His curiosity was killing him, but his egotistical pride was holding him back from really getting a good look. He leaned forward and sure enough there was another damn envelope with his name on it.

Alex wasn't going to do it. He was not going to give in and let her have the power Why not have her leave and wonder? He could handle the wonder, hell! He'd forget about it in a few days! With a triumphant smile he turned and walked away from the mail box slots and headed down to the nurses station.

30 minutes later.

Alex had made his way back to the mail box slots within half an hour, cursing his curiosity and knowing it probably be what 'killed' him later on. His hand reached into the slot twice and he pulled it back. The third time he just grabbed it and ripped it open, wanting to get it over with. A key slid out and into his hand and another note.

Alex,

I really hope you like the new attending! He's pretty harsh but he should be a good teacher. At this point I think you're pretty frustrated aren't you? You probably paced up and down trying to figure out if you were really even going to do what you are doing now and let me just say, I knew you'd do it. It's you, it's me. You'd do it. This is a key, and it's to someone's house. Your job is to figure out who's and maybe I'll be awake by the time you get there. It's pretty damn obvious whose house it is, he's probably already inadvertently let it slip. If you can't figure it out, I guess that's your loss.Have a good shift!

Addison

Alex looked at the key in his hand and re read the letter. He was fed up with how well she knew how it all played out. Of course, she missed the part where he was too damn busy to even think about it. The key looked just like a normal house key; there wasn't even any emblem on it or numbers.

This was bull-shit. Alex stuffed the letter into his pocket and walked off fuming. If she really was interested and she really wanted him to see him she'd know better than to make him go on this wild goose chase. She should have learned from him pulling her into the closet that he didn't like being avoided or played with, but here she was writing him letters and giving him keys when she should be packing for her 'new life' or whatever she was running away from.

Alex used the stairs to make his way to the nurse's station gripping the key so tight that he knew whenever he would let go of it it'd leave an imprint in his hand. When he threw the door to the stairwell open the first person he saw, standing there with a big smirk on her face Callie. She was leaning against the counter and Mark had just got done walking away from her. He knew they both had been grilling her about Addison's where-about and he was about to do the same.

He walked straight up to her, grabbed her forearm and started pulling her towards the nearest room. It didn't click to Alex that he just grabbed CALLIE, until he felt her grab his fingers and squeeze them tight until he released her arm. He turned looking straight at her, giving her only a little flinch even though he could swear she cracked his fingers.

"Dr. O'Malley, I don't know you. I don't talk to you but this, "Alex held up the key and stuffed it back into his pocket, "Is the last straw. You are going to tell me where she's at."

"I'm not going to tell you anything Karev. Addison's a good friend and I'm the only person she let in on this whole shin-dig. My lips are sealed, that key is for YOU to use to find the door Addison's hiding behind." Callie shook her head and started to turn around, but stopped all the suddenly and faced him again. "Of course, you could just hand the key over to me if you're not going to use it."

"Cal..." Alex re-phrased his words when she shot him a look, "Dr. O'Malley. I'm not playing these games. So either you tell me where she is, or this is done."

"My.lips.are.sealed." Callie abruptly turned and walked away leaving him standing there a little angrier then he was before.

Alex really didn't think any other guy knew, Burke and Addison were good friends, but Burke had Yang living with him, Mark and Derek didn't know that was obvious, The Chief did but he sure as hell wasn't going to waltz up to the Chief and go, 'Hey, Yeah. Addison gave me a key to where she was staying but I can't figure out where that's at. Can you tell me?' That was just asking to be put on probation or be written up.

He put the key back in his pocket and sighed slightly. He was at the end of this "long list" Of people who could know. Alex headed down the hall way that Callie did and saw George at the end of it.

Instead of George doing his normal, "Hey Alex, My case is blah blah blah." To make him jealous George waved and turned going the other way. Alex brushed it off and continued down the hall way until something clicked.

Callie O'Malley…George O'Malley... Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley…Husband and Wife O'Malley. As in, they live together he knows her secrets, she keeps a few of his and he's definitely inadvertently let things slip before.

Alex sped up his footsteps a huge smirk on his face. If there was anyone he could get a secret out of it was George. "Oooooooh Georgie!" He called after him and whenever George broke out into a run Alex kneeeeeeew he knew where Addison was.

George dodged between everyone and Alex sped by Dr. Webber who yelled after them to both slow down. Alex cornered him by the vending machine and ran smack into him when he stopped. Alex pushed him against the wall. "Where is she?" He mumbled, his anger flashing in his eyes.

"Who Callie? I..I think she went back to her office." George stuttered in between looking at Alex's grip against his shirt and back at him.

"You know who I'm talking about, so where is she?" Alex said again, this time a little louder.

"I don't know Alex! Callie didn't tell me where Add…"George's words were cut off by Alex lifting him and pushing him against the wall again. "God Alex! Okay Okay! Let go of me!"

Alex glared at him and slowly let him go. "Where is Addison?" He asked quietly this time, looking straight at the ground, not believing that Addison's hold over him made him almost knock George to the ground.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it and jumped back against the wall when Alex practically yanked it out of his hand.

"She's at Callie and mine's new apartment we're supposed to move in Saturday but she's letting her use the apartment for the night." George groaned and closed his eyes, laying his head back against the wall when he finished knowing Callie would probably hurt him worse than Alex ever could if she found out he told him.

When George didn't hear Alex's response or anything after a minute he opened his eyes and blinked a little realizing Alex was long gone.

( Soooo, Yeah. What fic would it be if Alex DIDN'T go after Addison? Not a very exciting one. Haha…I already have the next chapter written up but I'm going to wait a few more days before posting it. I keep asking myself why do I have all these chapters written when I realized my favorite Addison/Alex, George/Callie fic, "Kissing Chaos," Hasn't been updated in like 9 days and I'm going a little crazy without it! So if the author of that fic is reading it… Post soon! LOL!

http://community. for those of you interested in reading it, I recommend it!

PLEASE REVIEW! I was so happy when I saw reviews! LOL)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note: I am sooooo sorry I didn't post this. I just wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, I didn't know if it'd be 3 chapters long or 4, but it's 4. And yeah, this chapter's the NC-17 one. Not…Too detailed but maybe kinda? Anyways, tell me if you guys think it was a little too hot. I'm not sure. I felt like turning on a fan thinking of Alex…Nevermind! Read and Review Please:D )

Alex didn't stick around to hear Georgie's excuses for how Callie would hurt him the worst now and a few of Addison's words in her letter stuck out to him now. "He's probably already inadvertently let it slip." Yeah, he would have had Alex been around George. He hadn't intended to seek out anyone, in fact, he had intended to ignore the whole thing altogether. But Addison was right, it was her, and it was him. For him to let these letters slide by would indeed drive him crazy later on.

Alex knew he couldn't just walk out of the hospital, 3/4th the way done with his shift without some sort of repercussion. So instead of walking out of the hospital…He snuck. Grabbed his change of clothes and walked out the entrance he knew patient's family snuck in food through. He headed straight to Joe's and changed there, flying out of the bathroom leaving his scrubs in the trash. He barely heard Joe call his name and he turned around, walking backwards to the door.

"No thanks man! I have…I got to...Yeah!" Alex called back to him and waved going to his car and getting in it.

Halfway to the O'Malley's, Alex chickened out. He pulled over into a gas station and sat in his car staring at the street. What was he thinking? Did he even know for sure what Addison wanted? Did he even know for sure what HE wanted?

Maybe she just wanted to talk…but that's what the phone was for, not stupid letters. Letters equalized putting forth a lot more effort than just a phone call. She was his boss, he shouldn't want anything other then a 'Good job Karev,' or a hidden smile when he did something well. That was something he looked forward to and there were a few days that was all he wanted. But these 2 damn letters were complicating things. She was all professional one minute and the next, almost playful like. He wondered if she did this with Derek, or Mark.

A flash of jealousy came in his chest and he started his car again. Derek and Mark; The two men who were clueless on how lucky they were to even have Addison's attention on them longer than a minute. He knew Addison's mind was on him right now though. At least it was when she wrote those letters. She wanted him; the other two fools could go to hell.

Alex pulled in a parking spot and got out of the car slamming the car door shut. He was going to walk right up there, Lay out the ground rules that he did not like being messed around with and the only reason, the ONLY reason he came was to… wish her good luck?

It was now or never and Alex lifted his hand knocking on the door a few times, his hands sliding into his pockets. He waited a few minutes and then tried the doorbell. When she didn't answer that, Alex took a step back.

"DR. MONTGOMERY! ADDISON!" Alex started to shout looking up at the lit room upstairs. "Open the do…" He stopped as the door swung open and the girl, no, the woman that had been haunting his thoughts for days, the woman that had made him all whole ball of mush, the woman that kissed him in the bar and avoided him the next day…The woman that led him on this goose chase was standing there. She was dressed to go out though in her black dress that hugged her upper thigh and dipped down low enough he could see her cleavage. Her hair was all down and slightly curled going everyone only a little. Her heels were already on and everything and she held her cell phone in her hand. Alex's breath quickened a little and he stared her up and down not realizing she was speaking

"You didn't have to shout…and it's about damn time. I was dialing Mark's cell phone number."

As soon as she said she was about ready to call Mark he took the phone straight out of her hand and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"I'm here…" Two words, two very innocent words and Alex felt like a idiot. She standing there looking hot and he wanted to star the evening out with a smart-ass comment and that's all he could come up with?

"Good, You're taking me out tonight..." Addison gave him a big smile and he couldn't help but wonder if she rehearsed that smile all day. She turned her back to him taking a few steps forward before he replied.

"Your delusional." His answer to her statement came out quick and harsh and when she turned around his eyes bore into hers and he wondered what exactly she wanted out of this night. To be taken out? That would involve getting into a car, driving, talking, getting out, eating dinner, maybe dancing and Alex just wasn't in the mood at that moment to be talking to her.

"Delusional?" The little chuckle that came out of Addison's mouth sounded insecure and at the same time disbelieving. "Why'd you come out here if you're not going to take me out? It's what I want…"

"What makes you think I came here to do what you want to do?" Alex took a step closer and he knew Addison could see his anger showing in his eyes. "I know exactly what you want at the end of the night anyways." He walked in some more and shut the door behind him sliding off his jacket

"Because you've done everything I've wanted you to do so far Karev and my last night in Seattle is not going to be spent indoors watching TV and having meaningless conversations about how you're not interested and you don't want to be another intern being seen, oh wait, excuse me, sleeping with an attending." Addison was trying to get the ball back in her courts and call the shots. Alex wasn't going to let her take control that easy.

Alex locked the front door and hung his jacket on the doorknob turning to her, rolling up his sleeves. He moved towards her and started speaking to her; with each word he started backing her up against the wall.

"Your not my attending anymore. I'm not your intern and this night, sure you may want dancing and dinner but I don't do that anymore. You choose me to spend your last night in Seattle with, and I'm not Mark. I'm not going to give in and say, Sure let's do what you want to do Addie, Maybe then you'll have sex with me."

Alex leaned in and brought his hands up placing them on either side of her against the wall boxing her in and looked straight into her eyes. His annoyance with the letters and having to pretend he wasn't attracted to her for weeks was catching up and now he just wanted to stop playing games.

Addison glanced at his lips and he knew she was trying to think of some comment back. Instead she just crossed her arms and stood up straighter. Damn those heels, she could be taller then him in them.

"Dr. Karev, I don't know what ideas you have about those letters and this night, but I thought you'd want to spend it, as friends per your idea, dancing, getting smashed with me and then seeing me off tomorrow morning." Addison's voice had started out small but it got louder towards the end like she was severely pissed at him but Alex knew better and he just smirked.

"Ideas? Addison whatever ideas I have, you put them in my head. By wearing that and writing those letters, and even suggesting dancing. Why don't we skip the formalities, pretend we went out, we had dinner, did a little dancing and we ended up back here. Where you admitted that you want me and would rather spend the rest of the night having sex." Alex's lips were dangerously close to Addison's and he licked his bottom lip a little. He wasn't going to do anything until she reacted.

"It looks like to me Alex, that you're the one who wants me." Addison leaned her head back looking at him, a smirk on her face this time her arms crossed. "You're the one who followed the letter's instructions, harassed George, showed up dirty talking about sex and already taken off an item of clothing. You want me Alex…" She trailed off and out of no where he suddenly found them flipped, him pressed up against the wall, her body pushed against his. "Admit to that."

Addison taking the lead definitely was what he had pictured her doing, but damn not this soon! Alex shook his head a little. "No. You first."

"I'm saying you and since neither one will back down," Addison let go of him and moved away to the banister grabbing her purse, her back to him. "Why don't we spend that stubborn time dancing and eating din…"

Alex had followed her as soon as she let go of him; he grabbed her arm lightly and spun her around, his lips against hers before she could finish whatever sentence she was trying to speak. He let go of her arm a few seconds later, bringing his hands up to cup both sides of her face. He deepened the kiss; both of his thumbs moving lightly from her jaw line to the spot underneath her ear.

Alex knew he had shocked her by the way she tensed up in his hold, but pretty soon he felt her hands through his shirt and then at the bottom of his shirt and she pulled away yanking his shirt up and over his head. He responded by pushing her up against the wall and grabbing a hold of both of her wrists with one hand, he held them up and over her head.

"I want you." Alex muttered out looking her straight in the eyes, his desire showing clearly. "I wanted you since you first yelled at me at not checking out that pregnant lady on the train wreck. Ever since you block my view of that wom…" Addison's lips were back on his and he couldn't even finish his sentence. That's when he understood. She just wanted to hear him say that he wanted her, she didn't want the details of when and she probably didn't care.

Knowing that she probably didn't care pissed Alex off and he snapped a little, his free hand moving to her side, unzipping the dress and pulling it, more like ripping it off of her. She managed to pull her wrists free and pretty soon all of their clothes were scattered on the floor. In between rough kisses and clawing and switching of who was against the wall; there were words of, Bed upstairs, counter in the kitchen but Alex didn't care where he got her, he wanted her right then and there.

So they made it to the stairs the first time they had sex that night. Alex gripping her hips and holding her down against the third and fourth step as they roughly got into it. Her nails dug into his back and that spurned him even more as he thrusted deeper and harder that he was afraid of breaking her tailbone.

Addison cried out in pain but in between those cries she was telling him not to stop and Alex hiked her leg further up his hip gripping her harder. A few minutes later and her second orgasm, Alex's finally hit and he fell on top of her, still gripping her hips as if she'd pull away and run. He moved off of her trying to catch his breath and he suddenly realized how hard the stairs were and he glanced at her trying to see how she was doing.

She was still just lying against the steps not moving, gripping the edges her eyes shut as she caught her breath. Her hair was all over, her legs quivering still and her lips…god they were swollen. Alex realized he'd never seen anything so exotic in his life. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair and Addison moved a little and then groaned.

"Are you okay?" Alex mumbled out and moved a little closer to her. His gentle side coming out, he knew she had to be in a little bit of pain.

"Ye…Yeah." Addison nodded and sat up flinching before laying back. "Ow…I'm fine. Give me a minute…Ow."

Alex laughed softly at her bravery and he leaned over kissing her lips softly. "Relax…Lay back." He moved his lips from hers and laid soft kisses against her jaw line moving to her ear and down her neck to her shoulder. As he covered her neck and shoulders with kisses, he ran his fingertips over her stomach and sides lightly before reaching her back. He felt her start to relax and pulled away from her neck opening his eyes and looking up at her. "Are you okay now?"

Addison opened her eyes and looked straight into his and suddenly he understood that phrase of if your just having sex with someone you never kiss them with your eyes close. The look in her eyes showed something deeper then he'd ever seen before and his smile faltered a little, and he couldn't quite place what that look was.

"I want the bed…" Addison whispered to him and Alex nodded leaning in and pulling her into another kiss to distract her as he picked her up carrying her up the steps. He choose the wrong door the first time and cursed a little. Addison just laughed at him and pretty soon they were on the O'Malley bed.

The rest of that night was spent having sex on that bed. The second time spent with a little more foreplay and Alex, having more comfort in knowing that she wouldn't be hurt spent a little bit more time moving in and out of her faster, the bed banging against the wall. The third time was spent Addison taking control, her holding down his wrists while she rode him. He knew he could have broken out of her grip but he didn't want to take away her fun.

They fell asleep after that about a couple of hours before Alex woke Addison up with light kisses down her stomach. The soreness of the hours before had caught up to Addison, so Alex was gentler this time, almost loving in a way that definitely confused him. She refused to look away from his eyes and he found himself not being able to look away from hers that fourth time and Alex felt a little dam break when he felt her orgasm, he matched her and came at the same time.

That fourth time Alex knew he'd probably regret being so gentle. It was during that fourth time he ever wondered how he could have moved through the different types of sex so fast and get from fucking on the stairs to what felt like making love in a bed that wasn't theirs. He also wondered how the hell Derek could have ignored her for 7 years or how the hell Mark could have cheated on her.

Alex thought all this as he stared down at the sleeping Addison. He ran his fingers through her hair and she snuggled up more next to him and shivered. He pulled the covers around them and his next thought was that the next morning would be really uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

(Here's the last chapter!  Please read and Review and don't kill me or throw pinecones. LOL! It has been fun writing it and this is how I wish it had played out on the show like this…)

The next morning when Alex woke up, It would be everything but uncomfortable.

Being uncomfortable would involve Addison waking up next to him and them both unsure what to say. When Alex woke up, the sheets intertwined with his legs, sun glaring at him through the windows, he'd find himself alone, and naked in bed. His clothes folded up with another damn envelope he came to hate yesterday and his name on it.

Alex groaned and hid his face in the pillow that had somehow made its way from the floor back onto the bed. He didn't really care at that moment what was inside of the envelope. It didn't matter. Addison was gone. He knew she was gone simply because he couldn't feel her anymore. He couldn't smell her perfume or her shampoo. He couldn't hear her downstairs or see her red hair again walking towards him or laying in bed just like he thought he would.

After their night of, connecting, Addison did exactly what she told him she'd do right after they made love the third time. Leave. He remembered laughing softly in her ear simply stating, she couldn't leave now, he wasn't going to let her. He had her and he wasn't letting great sex go and he held her close as they fell asleep. It was that simple to him and he kicked himself for not interpreting the look in her eyes as hurt.

Alex laid there in bed for another 30 minutes, as if waiting for her to walk back in the bedroom doors and ask for what he did to her last night, to be done to her again but it was silence. A silence that Alex just now noticed because before it was always filled with her speaking or her breathing or her teaching or just her presence. He knew now that Addison was gone, it would stay that silent. No matter who was speaking to him, or who was breathing near him, or who was teaching him or even standing around him. He wouldn't hear those people, he only choose to hear her.

The envelope suddenly fell to floor with a light thud and he sat up. He hadn't even moved at all in the bed and he chuckled. It was as if the small light of presence she did leave behind was just asking him to read it already. So he did, he leaned down picking it up and set it back on the bed. He then got up pulling on his clothes before opening it, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alex,

I'm pretty sure since your reading this you just woke up and I have to say you must be glad I didn't make you go through hoops. What I gave you last night though was something I should have made you jump through more hoops though and that's the only flinch of regret that I will have. That you walked through the door and within 30 seconds we were going at it. I really did only plan to dance with you…Okay, Scratch that. I did only plan to really dance with you, get hammered and then take advantage of you, because the words you spoke in the closet rang true to me.

I'm glad you stood up to me and broke that barrier of uncomfortable ness because after that kiss in Joe's, I didn't want to be another Attending falling in love with an intern and that's exactly what I was doing. I was vulnerable, you were vulnerable. It was simplistic but at the same time complicated and you throwing those words in my face made me realize we wouldn't work out in a relationship and we became what I hope to call us friends. If you would have tried to…well do what you did last night, we probably would have started a relationship and that would have made me leaving 20 times harder.

What happened last night was us scratching an itch. Now I can leave without wondering what could have happened or how having sex with you was like. I am leaving with more what if's though, especially after…after that last one. I think the last one crossed the line and that one will the one I will remember as I leave Seattle.

Thank you Alex, if I could have spent my last night in a place where all I felt was rejected and a waste of time, it was with you. Someone who didn't make me feel like those things at all. Thank you for everything and I will miss you. Learn well and move on with your life. I will be moving on with mine.

Addison

Alex threw the paper on the floor. "What a bunch of bull shit." He said out loud angrily. It was bull shit to him and he re-read it. They wouldn't have worked out in a relationship? Yeah they would have! Maybe not well at first since yes, it would have been based on sex because falling in love was something that took awhile for Alex to do. Last night was scratching an itch but now he wanted more and he couldn't it! Learn what well and move on with what life?

His damn life had been centered on the hospital and well her too. Seeing if she needed anything or had any surgeries or if Mark was being rude to her again. Being on the Gynie squad was his chosen practice and her teaching him was one of the things that made it worth it. If she was gone…If she was gone he suddenly just didn't feel that need to show up on time or put in that extra 5 minutes. The Gynie Squad was Addison's Gynie Squad, now it would just be…

Alex pushed away those thoughts and folded up the letter putting it back into the envelope. He laid back on the bed and got underneath the covers, his eyes wide open and he stared at the wall. Part of him wanted to get out of the bed and go after her, telling her that she couldn't leave yet, he hadn't learned everything he needed to know, but that wasn't a good enough reason to stop her. The letter made it obvious to him at least that she wanted to move on from Seattle and him just wanting her to teach him wasn't a good enough reason to stay.

He didn't know what she wanted, but he gave her all he could have given her last night. But why didn't he feel like he did? Why did he feel like he wanted to give her something more, a lot more? Love? He didn't love Addison. He had loved Izzie and what he felt for Addison was completely different.

With Izzie it was the, let's hold hands and kiss all the time and then sneak off and have sex in an on call room I'm so infatuated, love. With Izzie he'd always watched what he said or did around her to make her not mad or upset. He called Derek McDreamy and he take all the cookies she gave him and he had the incessant need to kiss her all the time.

With Addison it was the, I'll do your charts, I'll bring you coffee, I'll protect you from big bad Mark…The more Alex thought about it little things started popping up in his mind. He did want to kiss her, half the time while she was doing surgery afterwards he did want to take her hands in his and massage them knowing they had to have hurt her. He did think about her constantly and he did bring her her favorite coffee from the coffee shop across town. He did notice when she was late or went missing to go cry and whenever she did come out her eyes red, he would say little things to offer encouragement. He'd stay longer after work if she was staying and he would open up stupid goodbye letters and be upset over them.

What the hell were his feelings for Addison? He suddenly realized it was the thing he felt for Izzie but much much more. With Addison he didn't hold back his words, he was outspoken. He cared for her feelings but if it would help her and make her better he'd say them. The words Addison spoke were like gold to him and he with Izzie it was just another intern speaking to him and he'd always double check. He respected Addison and he put in more effort to make her professionally happy then he ever did with Dr. Bailey.

Professionally happy. The moment in the closet that Addison appreciated was now the moment Alex cursed. He could have made her professionally happy AND physically happy AND emotionally happy right after that kiss in the bar. She was falling in love with him after that kiss and he was too stupid enough to not realize it before he shut her down and ignored his own feelings.

Alex threw the covers back and got out of the bed before taking a look at the clock. Shit, it was 10 am. She left 2 hours ago. It was too late. He was too late. Too late to let her know anything that he just realized.

Alex didn't even know where she went and the letter made it sound like she was relieved to get out of Seattle. He sat back down on the bed and stared at the floor. What was best for Addison was what he would do. And for Addison it seemed like right now it was her getting her new beginning.

Her new beginning after cutting ties with everyone in Seattle. He knew now that he was her last person she was cutting ties with with this letter and that no matter how many things he realized today, he was still an intern paying off medical bills and she would still be Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery. Divorced by her husband, cheated by her lover and he would just be another reason for Addison to hurt. Seattle was filled with things Alex knew Addison wanted to get rid of and no matter where she was now; everything that hurt her in Seattle wasn't there. She would be happier.

Alex picked up the letter and walked out of the bedroom not caring that the bed wasn't even made and smelled like sex. He wanted to get out of the bedroom and get out of that house. He suddenly just wanted to forget about Addison and move on with his life just like she wanted him to. So he would do just that, even if in the back of his mind he would wonder what would happen if he saw her again. He would go on and be 'happy' with his friends. He would listen to that new Attending and even probably switch over to plastics again. He would look for Addison every day showing up and he would make her favorite coffee but throw it away. He would hope and he would discreetly look for her. But to everyone else he would still be the same old Alex.

Addison loved him and she lost him and she taken him and she didn't even know what she done. Chances are she'd lose herself to someone else, He made that mistake with her and the time it took to get it back it was somewhere that he knew he couldn't go back to or stay anymore.

So he wouldn't.

(AN: Okay so yeah, that's how I wish it would happen on the show. Even though it won't sniffles that last paragraph, "Believe me." By: Rie Sinclair was playing and that's based off of that song. BEAUTIFUL song. Someone should make a music video with it ;-) I didn't want this to be all, I love you's and romance because I feel like on the show it never would have been like that…even if I wish it did. But it's Alex…and it's Addison. I don't think she'll be saying those words anytime soon. Anyways, I apologize if half of it didn't make sense, it's 6 am and I'm half asleep but I wanted to get this done! Please Review about the end and again I'm sorry! )


End file.
